SwanQueen Still Endgame
by SombraSST
Summary: Por segunda vez, un fan de Once Upon a Time se ve inmerso en la historia con el propósito de conseguir que SwanQueen suceda, como cree que debe ser. No obstante, las dificultades serán mayores con la presencia de la reina malvada... y la tensión sexual que se respira entre ella y nuestro protagonista.
1. Caída

**A veces sencillamente terminas de escribir algo... y empiezas a echarlo de menos. Confieso que nunca he sentido que algo mío ha gustado tanto como SwanQueen is Endgame. Fue todo muy rápido, y siento, que hay mucho que me quedaba por hacer. Y por eso... aquí está. La "secuela", por llamarlo de algún modo. Espero que os guste ^^U**

* * *

 _Tercera Persona_

Quizá fuese producto de haber visto tres episodios seguidos, o de que ya le habían dado demasiados spoilers desagradables. Pero… lo cierto es que no pudo evitar apagar la consola en la cual había cargado los episodios y suspirar. Ni tan siquiera la partida de Final Fantasy que jugó más tarde le hizo olvidarse de lo decepcionado que estaba con la serie. Once Upon a Time no dejaba de caer. Quizá hubiese algún episodio nuevo, pero eso no calmaba el dolor que le producía ver las continuas humillaciones a su personaje favorito.

Cuando vio que separaban a Regina de la Reina Malvada, esperó la mejor temporada de la serie. Y sin embargo, se sentía decepcionado… porque la Reina no estaba a la altura, y sentía que estaba dejando en mal lugar a Regina. Deseaba poder intervenir. Recordó sin poder evitarlo uno de los fanfiction que había escrito. Otro de sus muchos delirios, el de mayor éxito, a decir verdad.

"SwanQueen is Endgame". Mientras se tumbaba en la cama, lo recordaba. Pensaba que había escogido un gran momento para escribir ese lugar. Pero lo cierto es que si su sueño pudiese hacerse realidad, escogería ese momento. El momento en el cual sentía que la serie más le necesitaba.

Pero eso no era más que una fantasía, después de todo. A fin de cuentas, la magia no existía. O al menos… no en el mundo en el que acostumbramos a vivir.

 _La Reina_

Estaba harta del dúo dinámico. Harta de las supermadres. Harta de que estropeasen todos mis planes. Y tenía que hacer algo. Desgraciadamente, asesinar a Regina no podía entrar en mis planes. Su vida y la mía estaban conectadas. Pero Emma Swan… era otra historia. Desgraciadamente, tampoco estaba en posición de matarla. Aún por sorpresa, su poder la protegía.

Sin embargo… había optado por otro cambio… uno para su mente. De poco iba a servir la magia de Emma si su mente acababa vacía. Apretaba el frasco entre mis dedos mientras me deslizaba por el piso de los príncipes. La poción emitió un sonido agónico mientras la abría y el humo se esparcía. Lo lancé sobre Emma y ella se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

_ Hasta nunca, salvadora…

 _¿?_

El suelo estaba frío. No solía caerme de la cama. Y lo cierto es que, teniendo en cuenta que la altura de mi cama era de al menos un metro, supuse que la caída me habría hecho despertar. Tanteé, buscando la cama con la mano, pero fue inútil. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con la negrura más absoluta. El suelo parecía ser cristal. Me incorporé con cuidado, sintiendo que me tambaleaba. Notaba una cortina de cabello que no era mío caer a mi espalda, agitarse y colocarse ante mis ojos.

Estaba soñando. O al menos, eso era lo que me decía mi mente. Comencé a sentir calor. No tardé en sentir como el fuego, un fuego morado e impasible, parecía abrasar todo a su paso. Formas distintas que iban siendo consumidas. Y gritos de dolor que parecían llenarlo todo.

 _Se ha creado un vacío_

Nota cómo las llamas me rodeaban. El calor era insoportable.

 _Sólo uno es digno de llenarlo…_

Fue entonces cuando algo me invadió. No era valor, no era pericia, ni mucho menos sensatez. Era el deseo de seguir con vida. No iba a morir. No en ese mundo de pesadilla, al menos.

Cuando las llamas se cernían sobre mí, salté. Mis piernas, mucho más ágiles de lo que acostumbra a sentir, me permitieron alcanzar una roca, las llamas, sin embargo, no parecían dejar de crecer. Me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a aquella roca y elevé un cuerpo que, para mí, era tremendamente ligero.

Abrí los ojos, lanzando un grito ahogado que nadie pareció capaz de escuchar. No sabía dónde me encontraba. El lugar se me antojaba familiar, pero a la vez, estaba seguro de que jamás había estado allí. Si aquello era un sueño, era el más vivido de los que había vivido a lo largo de mi vida.

Sentía el sudor frío recorriendo una espalda que no era la mía. En un primer momento, mi intención fue quedarme en donde me encontraba, encogido. Sentía pavor. No sé qué me impulsó a ponerme en pie una vez más. Me daba miedo mirarme en el espejo.

Sin embargo, me atreví a acercarme y a observarme. Una asustada Jennifer Morrison me devolvía la mirada. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi brazo izquierdo y me di un fuerte pellizco. Un dolor muy real me hizo soltar un quejido. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Era tal como lo había escrito aquella vez. Encontré la famosa cazadora roja y unos pantalones en la mesilla. Me vestí y descendí escaleras abajo. Sentía que la noche me ampararía. Necesitaba pensar. Aquello me gustaba y me aterraba a partes iguales. Me sentía fuera de lugar, fuera de mi mundo.

Y entonces, escuché un sonido que de nuevo, era familiar y desconocido a la vez. Y al girar en aquel oscuro callejón, me encontré cara a cara con la reina malvada. Sentí cómo el corazón me daba un vuelco. Había demasiadas emociones confusas en mi cabeza.

_ Tú no estabas prevista._ Dijo, observándome._ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ ¿Emma Swan?_ Pregunté, con dudas.

_ No trates de engañarme a mí. Escucha… no sé quién eres. Pero Emma tenía que haberse quedado atontada para siempre en su piso. Estoy cansada de que siempre estropeen mis planes. Y eso te incluye a ti.

_ Bueno, es obvio… Eres la villana. No puedes ganar._ Dije, con más valor del que sentía.

La miraba a los ojos con furor. Ella parecía a punto de decir algo, pero cuando me miró a los ojos, extendió sus labios en una sonrisa.

_ Está bien… salvadora… nos veremos pronto._ Dijo, desapareciendo, envuelta en humo morado.

Debía dejar de intentar analizar las cosas. Estaba claro que de un modo u otro había acabado allí. Lo cierto es que hacía frío y aunque no tenía sueño, no me apetecía nada estar fuera en una noche helada de Maine. Es curioso, porque no tendría ni idea si alguien me pidiese que situase Maine en un mapa.

El olor a chocolate caliente me recibió cuando subí escaleras arriba. David estaba preparando chocolate. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron tragué saliva. No tardarían en darse cuenta de que yo no era Emma. Aquella no era mi noche, desde luego. Le saludé levemente con la mano y me subí a la cama. No obstante, lancé unas mantas al suelo y me tumbé sobre ellas… porque no pensaba dormir junto a Garfio.

Las horas de sueño que me restaban fueron lo que necesitaba. Cuando abrí los ojos, me amodorré un poco, y me incorporé. Era Emma Swan. Era una mujer sexy y poderosa que marcaba sus propias reglas, una heroína. Algo que, confieso, daba mucho menos miedo que mi vida diaria. Me puse una chaqueta de cuero negro y bajé, con las llaves de mi coche en la mano. No tenía ni idea de cómo era Storybrooke en realidad, pero lo cierto es que sabía a dónde quería ir.

Nunca había conducido un coche tan pequeño e incómodo. Aunque, por otro lado, nunca había sido tan pequeña y ágil. Era fácil conducir un coche como aquel, y la rapidez de los reflejos de Emma Swan me sorprendía. Abrí la puerta del coche y me encontré ante aquella casa, blanca como la nieve. Toqué contra la puerta Nívea y cuando se abrió, Regina me observó con extrañeza.

Pero no la dejé hablar. La rodeé con los brazos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Regina parecía un tanto aturullada por mi repentina ola de afecto. Pero, contradiciendo mis expectativas, Regina no rechazó el abrazo. Por el contrario, me lo devolvió.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Swan?_ Preguntó.

_ Estoy asustada._ Reconocí.

Me había intentado mentir a mí mismo. Decir que la reina no me asustaba era una mentira. Eran tiempos de guerra y sentía que estaba en el peor lugar posible.

_ Swan…_ Regina hablaba con calma, con una tranquilidad que, por momentos, resultaba contagiosa._ Tienes que olvidarte de esas visiones. Yo sé que si alguien puede librarse de esa condena… eres tú.

La condena a muerte de Emma Swan era lo que menos me preocupaba. Estaba seguro de que era sólo parte de su propia sugestión. A fin de cuentas, no había sentido ningún temblor desde que me encontraba en su cuerpo.

_ Es por… la reina._ Dije._ Anoche… me atacó mientras dormía.

_ ¿Qué te atacó?_ Regina se apartó para mirarme a los ojos._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí… estoy… bien._ Resultaba difícil concentrarme mirando aquellos dos ojos de color chocolate.

La mirada de Regina parecía ser capaz de desconectarme por completo de una vez. Quizá tuviesen el mismo rostro, pero no sentía que estuviese hablando con la misma persona con la que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

_ Yo… lo siento._ Regina apartó la mirada._ Todo esto es culpa mía.

_ No…_ Dije, cogiéndola de la mano._ No te preocupes. Lo resolveremos, juntas.

Notaba mi pulso acelerarse como nunca lo había hecho cuando esa mujer me miraba. No soportaba la idea de que pudiese pasarle algo.

_ Gracias Swan, necesitaba oír eso._ Dijo ella.

Regina me dedicó un amago de sonrisa y no pude evitar corresponderla. Sentí que un pequeño momento de magia acababa de formarse. Una magia distinta a la que cualquiera de nosotros podría conjurar con sus manos. Escuché una tos, y sentí cómo la burbuja se rompía mientras miraba a Henry, que debía llevar un rato mirándonos.

_ Si me disculpáis… me voy a clase.

Estábamos en medio, ocupando la puerta. Di un paso atrás. Regina, en cambio, no se privó de despedirse de su cachorro. Era una imagen adorable. Yo, por mi parte, sentía ganas de abrazarla otra vez.

_ Buena suerte, chaval._ Le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lo cierto es que tengo un problema con Henry. Siempre me olvido de él. Y espero que no se me note. En mis fics siempre termina desapareciendo sin yo quererlo.

_ Señorita Swan supongo que debería volver al trabajo.

El ambiente se había enfriado. La burbuja se había roto, y la oportunidad de acercamiento, se había esfumado. Pero habría otra, lo sabía. Notaba la tensión que había entre nosotras. Y la adoraba. Por otro lado, me tocaba empezar a trabajar. Sheriff. Sonaba a un trabajo intenso, aunque no en Storybrooke.

O eso pensaba hasta que entré en la comisaría y me encontré a su majestad metida en una de las celdas. No soy tonto, sé que puede salir de ahí cuando quiera, y por eso estoy tenso. Creo que nunca lo había estado tanto. Pero por suerte a Emma se le daba de cine poner cara de póker.

_ Ha venido a ver a una pobre presa, querida Sheriff._ La reina me miraba con los ojos encendidos desde la celda.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunté, frío, acercándome a la celda.

La reina atravesó los barrotes como si no estuvieran y puso la mano en mi pecho. Por un momento pensé que intentaría sacarme el corazón, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Su mano se deslizó por ese cuerpo al que no estaba acostumbrada, y sentía cómo se me erizaba la piel.

_ Estoy en sus manos, Sheriff Swan._ susurró, poniendo un tono ligeramente ronco.

En ese momento agradecí estar en el cuerpo de una mujer. Confieso que Lana Parrilla es una de mis debilidades… y ya sea como Regina, o como la reina, no puedo evitar derretirme. Se me escapó un ligero gemido, y ella extendió su sonrisa.

_ Dime la verdad… Sheriff… Tú me deseas…

Susurraba. Susurraba con ese tono sugerente y atractivo con el que estaba segura de que habría conquistado a miles. Su nariz paseó por mi cuello. Estaba aspirando mi aroma, y yo empezaba a sentir que mi pulso se aceleraba. Tenía calor, y notaba cómo mis pezones se apretaban contra el sostén.

_ Sí te deseo…_ reconocí.


	2. Negación

**SwanQueen108, no te preocupes, es para la intro. Habrá más trama profunda, pero no voy a dejar de lado el humor.**

 **Ragamuffin47... ¿No te gustó? DX. La intro es un poco diferente, pero habrá humor, lo prometo.**

 **Me alegra que te gustara, BelieverSQ, aquí tienes más.**

 **Por eso mismo, Kykyo, por eso mismo.**

 **Makota, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes la actualización. ¿Has leído el primero? No es porque lo haya escrito yo, pero lo recomiendo mucho.**

 **Love, hay que hacer las cosas bien, o se va todo al infierno. La reina no es Regina, aunque se le parezca.**

 **Siempre se deja en la mejor parte, JK.**

 **Fanclere, gracias por los ánimos. Aquí tienes otro capítulo, que sé que lo esperabas.**

* * *

 _La Reina_

Era muy fácil para mí saber cuándo alguien me deseaba. Y aquel caso no era una excepción. Emma no había tardado en confesar. No sabía quién estaba dentro de esa cabeza rubia, pero tenía claro que podía tenerle comiendo de la palma de mi mano si jugaba bien mis cartas. Mi idea inicial había sido convertir a la salvadora en un vegetal, pero esto podía ser aún mejor. La salvadora y la reina malvada, juntas y listas para lanzar un ataque devastador. Me excitaba de sólo pensarlo.

Mi mano acariciaba el pecho de la rubia, cuando sentí sus dedos rodear mi muñeca. La miré a los ojos. Y lo que encontré me confundió. Tenía una sonrisa desafiante, y su mirada ya no hervía cómo hacía unos momentos. Noté que me aferraba la muñeca con mucha fuerza y me lancé un quejido.

_ Hay algo sobre mí que tienes que saber…_ Dijo, sin dejar de mirarme._ Yo no soy Graham… ni tampoco Leopold. No soy el genio… y desde luego, no soy Rumple. Lo que quiero decirte… es que no voy a dejar que me manejes como una marioneta.

Le solté la mano y di un paso atrás. Había fuego en aquellos ojos, sí. Pero también raciocinio y una mente analítica que no se estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria que no dejaba de sentir.

_ Quizá tengas el físico que yo deseo, majestad… pero a quien busco… es a Regina, no a ti._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿Quieres a la sosa y aburrida?_ Quería ocultarlo, pero me quemaba el rechazo que acababa de darme._ Qué mal gusto.

_ No me malentiendas, majestad. Eres tremendamente sexy. No osaría negar eso jamás._ Sonreí sin pretenderlo._ Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí… no voy a conformarme con menos que con la mujer a la que amo.

_ ¿Amor? Qué tierno…_ Dije.

Lo cierto… es que aparentaba suficiencia, pero en aquel momento me sentía enferma de celos. Yo era mejor que Regina, en todos los sentidos. Y ella… ella acababa de rechazarme. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme algo así? Se lo haría pagar. Puedo jurar que pagará por ello.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando la reina se desvaneció, suspiré de alivio y me dejé caer en la silla. Creo que eso había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en mi vida. Confieso que es una suerte que no hubiese un lugar al que la mitad de la sangre de mi torrente sanguíneo hubiese bajado cuando aquella mujer, la de tantas fantasías propias y ajenas, se me había insinuado. Lo cierto es que habría sido muy fácil ceder. Pero ya había visto lo que hacía la reina con sus "amantes", y no quería unirme a la colección.

Me llevé el café a los labios, y aunque yo no acostumbraba a beber café, lo cierto era que aquella no era mi boca, así que entró solo. Nueva boca, nuevas normas. Es como comer después de haberse lavado los dientes. Todo sabe fatal. ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? No tiene importancia. No mientras me sigan gustando las lentejas, al menos.

En cualquier caso… tocaba moverse. Aunque no me apetecía nada. Quería dormir. Dormir durante mucho tiempo. Había sido un primer día francamente agotador. Vamos a ver, recapitulemos mis atributos. Sé disparar, Tengo magia… estoy como un queso… Bueno, muchos puntos positivos. Ignoremos la maldición que me condena a muerte y todo magnífico.

Y entonces, es cuando escucho un grito. Parece que esta ciudad está más llena de emociones. Pero necesito un nuevo cambio de aires.

 _Ruby_

Parecía que no había forma humana o lupina de librarse de las catástrofes en este mundo. Y parecía que la malvada reina estaba enfadada. No tenía bastante con lo mal que lo había pasado después de que mi relación con Dorothy durase una semana y hubiese tenido que volver como para que cada maldita catástrofe en esta ciudad terminase por afectarme a mí.

_ Estoy dudando… no sé si matarte… o convertirte en mi nueva mascota…_ Murmuraba la reina.

Un disparo pareció romper sus cavilaciones. No la alcanzó, pero llegó lo bastante cerca como para deshacerle el moño que llevaba en la cabeza. Con un gesto en la mano y una mueca de fastidio, la reina lo transformó en un elegante corte de pelo que hacía que cayese sobre su hombro derecho elegantemente.

_ Parece que he vuelto a llamar su atención, Sheriff…

_ Emma menos mal que… ¿Qué diablos te has puesto?

Emma había llegado a tiempo, sí. Pero estaba vestida como en una mala peli de vaqueros. Llevaba una cazadora con chorreras y un pantalón vaquero ceñido. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un sombrero vaquero que le cubría los ojos. Afortunadamente, sus botas no llevaban espuelas.

_ Ahora llevo sombrero vaquero. Los sombreros molan, Rubs._ Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Decididamente, Emma ha perdido la cabeza. Es imposible no darse cuenta. Pero al menos parecía haberme quitado a la reina de encima. Eso es algo.

_ Pareces ridícula, Emma._ Decía la reina, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Sólo hago cosplay. ¿Acaso pensabas que eras la única que podía hacerlo en el pueblo?_ Emma se encogió de hombros. Parecía que nada le daba el menor miedo._ Soy el llanero solitario.

_ ¿Ese hombre no solía llevar máscara?_ Argumentó la reina, que parecía haber olvidado su plan para quemar mi local conmigo dentro.

_ No había presupuesto._ Emma se encogió de hombros._ Ahora… ¿Vas a dejar de hacer el tonto?

_ ¿Disculpa?_ A la reina parecía chocarle tanto como a mí la calma de Emma.

_ Sé bien que a ti no te interesa quemar este sitio. ¿Acaso no comes aquí?

_ Sí, lo hago._ Dijo la reina, cruzándose de brazos.

_ No estaría bien que no pudieses sentarte en tu sitio a tomarte el café, cierto.

_ No, no lo estaría._ Contestó la reina. Le ardía la mirada, pero no atacó a Emma.

La reina se desvaneció envuelta en una humareda morada, sin decir nada más.

 _Emma Swan_

¡3 puntos! Ahora tenía que ir a ver a Regina. La verdad es que tenía sueño. Pero no quería dormirme. Me preocupaba despertar y darme cuenta de que había vuelto a mi cuerpo. Menuda lata sería eso. Ruby aún no entendía mi actitud. Pero había conseguido deshacerme de la reina y eso era lo importante. Iba de camino a casa de Regina, a pie, cuando topé con un rosal.

Como había visto en múltiples ocasiones en la tele y en los libros, cogí una con delicadeza y la corté con la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo. Esta Swan estaba preparada para todo.

 _Regina Mills_

Llamaban a la puerta. Henry y yo estábamos a punto de cenar. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Emma. Llevaba un elegante vestido rojo que, por algún motivo, me hizo pensar en año nuevo. Llevaba una rosa roja en la mano y estaba apoyada en una de las columnas que precedían a mi puerta. Mi corazón dio un pequeño bote cuando la vio. No acostumbraba a ver a Emma de esa guisa.

_ Demasiado formal, ¿Quizá?_ Pestañeé y Emma apareció con su cazadora roja y unos vaqueros.

_ ¿Has estado practicando?_ Con otro pestañeo, Emma volvía a llevar el vestido._ Compruebo que sí.

Emma se acercó y posó la rosa en mis manos. Yo la cogí, y la miré, noté cómo mis mejillas se coloraban. No sabía qué me pasaba con Emma. La veía distinta, como si volviese a conocerla una vez más. Tenía un furor en la mirada que me hacía difícil intentar pensar con claridad cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

_ ¿A qué ha venido señorita Swan?_ Le pregunté, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

_ Venía a suplicaros que me ayudaráis._ Dijo, con todo dramático, dejándose caer de rodillas.

Cuando tocó el suelo, se me escapó la risa. No sabía el motivo, pero me sentía de buen humor. De repente todas mis preocupaciones sobre mi alter-ego, Robin y mi hermana parecían estar en segundo plano.

_ ¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo?

_ Te suplico que me dejes dormir en tu sofá para no morir de diabetes._ Dijo, mirándome con ojos de cachorrito._ Mis padres se han apuntado a clases de repostería. Si les vuelvo a ver hacer carantoñas mientras preparan una tarta juro que me voy a morir.

Se me escapó otra risa. Desde luego entendía la posibilidad de que pasar tanto tiempo junto a los Charming le provocase diabetes a alguien. Suspiré largamente, mientras fingía que deliberaba.

_ Está bien._ Dije, con un chasquido._ Pero asegúrate de pórtate con corrección Swan.

_ Será un placer._ Dijo. Sacando una botella tras su espalda._ He traído un poco de zumo.

_ Zumo, ¿Swan?_ Alcé una ceja.

_ Estoy dejando la bebida.

_ Qué… responsable, por tu parte.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo cierto es que con ver a los charming preparar un pastel una vez tenía más que suficiente. Ya de por sí me daban algo de alergia. No son mis personajes favoritos de la serie precisamente. Por supuesto, Regina es mi favorita. Y ahora estaba en su casa. Podría ponerme a cantar. ¿Puedo? Esta serie es de Disney, después de todo. No, mejor que no… delante de Regina, al menos.

La mesa estaba puesta religiosamente, y Regina tomó sus cubiertos de plata y puso otro servicio. El olor de la lasaña de la alcaldesa inundaba la sala. No babees… no babees. Lo he conseguido, no he babeado. Punto para Swan. Me senté a la mesa y Henry me lanzó una mirada acusatoria que, confieso, le devolví. Algo debía haber hecho, porque se amedrentó y pude coger mi plato.

¿He mencionado que como como un cerdo? Creo que es un detalle importante. Porque provoqué que Regina se me quedase mirando. Había destrozado la lasaña mientras que me la comía. A diferencia de la suya que, a expensas de los trozos cortados permanecía completamente intacto.

_ Confieso que en otra persona esos modales me causarían incomodidad, Swan._ Dijo ella._ Pero veo que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que viniste.

Dicho esto, Regina volvió a su plato. Bueno, prueba superada. No me quería imaginar a Emma comiendo si decía que había mejorado. Me esforcé por comer un poco con corrección, aunque era difícil cuando algo estaba tan bueno como la legendaria lasaña de la alcaldesa Mills. La lasaña que hacía sombra a la de la abuelita.

Para cuando llegaron los postres, ya no parecía un animal. Emma tenía un apetito mucho menor al mío, y era fácil adaptarse. Aunque admito que me daba pena no poder terminarme el pastel de chocolate. Tendría que aprender a racionarme mejor.

_ Buenas noches, Swan… procura no haber ruido._ Me dijo Regina, mientras subía. Juraría que me había guiñado un ojo.

Me tumbé en el cómodo sofá y observé el techo de aquella habitación. La casa de Regina era un ejemplo de clase y estilo. Todo lo que yo no era. Quizá ahora fuese Emma Swan, pero en el fondo seguía siendo yo. Y eso me inquietaba. ¿Acaso podía aspirar si quiera a encandilar a una mujer como Regina?

Una parte de mí pensaba en la reacción de la reina para conmigo. Pero eso sería engañarme. Regina no era una mujer que priorizara el físico. Ella no buscaba a alguien a quien montar. Y yo tampoco buscaba eso. Nunca lo había hecho. Y así había llegado a donde estaba. Toda la vida buscando el amor verdadero.

 _La Reina_

Me sentía atormentada. Me habían rechazado. Nadie me había agraviado de esa forma, jamás. Y además… para elegirme a mí misma. Era ridículo. Había destrozado por completo mi cripta en mi frustración. Iba a tener a Emma, de un modo u otro. Hice un gesto con la mano, y una imagen apareció en mi espejo. Sin embargo, no se trataba de Sidney. Por el contrario, la imagen de una mujer hizo acto de presencia. La rubia, me observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, socarrona.

_ ¿Por qué no me la quito de la cabeza?_ Pregunté._ Necesito a Emma como el aire que respiro. ¿Por qué?

_ Porque ella es real… querida reina… porque ella… es real.


	3. Deudas de la Corona

**fanclere... ya sabes que cuesta un poco tirar con tanto fic. Pero aquí está la continuación. Adelanto... que habrá más disfraces.**

 **Mika... Henry es que en otros fics no tanto... pero aquí me estorba como que muy mucho. A ver si se me ocurre qué hago con él.**

 **gorgino, se hace lo que se puede con las referencias. Me alegra que te gustaran.**

 **Itsa, confieso que tu review me confunde un poco, pero lo cierto es que sí, es genial ver a Regina y a la reina peleándose.**

* * *

 _La Reina_

_ ¿Real? Creo que empiezas a decir estupideces. Yo soy muy real._ Dije, mirando al espejo.

La mujer rubia suspiró tras el cristal pulido y se desvaneció. Yo suspiré y comprobé mi pelo. No dejaba de pensar en Emma. Iba a tener que emplearme más a fondo para seducirla. Parecía que ponerle los pechos delante de los ojos no bastaba para llevarla a mi terreno… aunque eso solía funcionar. Ella quería a Regina.

Pues eso era exactamente lo que iba a darle. Hice un gesto con la mano y cambié mi vestido elegante por un traje de ejecutiva. Mi pelo estaba corto, desagradablemente, pero parecía mi alter-ego. Cuando la sedujese con ese aspecto, le demostraría que me deseaba tanto como a ella.

 _Emma Swan_

Desperté en aquel cómodo sofá, y me puse en pie, pensativa. Lo cierto es que hasta el sofá de Regina tenía más clase que yo. Me incorporé, bostezando, y me vestí con un gesto de la mano. Esto de la magia es adictivo. Aunque lo cierto es que ni toda la magia del mundo iba a negarme una buena ducha después de desayunar. El olor al café llenaba la cocina. Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la cocina.

Regina estaba vestida con su pijama de franela gris. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y ligeras ojeras. Estaba guapísima recién levantada y con su café en la mano. Yo cogí un vaso de leche y le eché un poco de café y azúcar. Me senté con Regina y la miré a los ojos.

_ ¿Y Henry?_ Pregunté.

_ Ya se ha ido a clase._ Comentó, mientras bebía de su café._ Duerme usted demasiado, señorita Swan.

_ Me mantengo activa._ Contesté, con cierta ironía._ Este café está muy bueno.

_ Muchas gracias, señorita Swan._ Dijo, mirándome._ Últimamente la veo muy centrada. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?

Concentración. Era difícil mantenerse centrada cuando una mujer como esa… me hacía preguntas como esa. Una vez más agradecí que la mayor parte de mi sangre se quedase en mi cerebro.

_ Pensaba en darte un masaje._ Dije, sin pensarlo. Supongo que no había demasiada sangre en el cerebro en ese momento._ Quiero decir. Con las presiones del ayuntamiento, y la presencia de la reina malvada, debes estar muy estresada.

_ Lo cierto es que… sería agradable recibir ese masaje.

 _Regina Mills_

No soy tonta. Y entiendo lo que le pasa a Emma. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué. Llevamos muchos años juntas, y nunca me había mirado como lo había hecho en aquellos dos días. Podía ver sus ojos iluminados por mi sola presencia. Y, sin embargo, no quería echarla atrás. No quería decirle que dejase de mirarme así. Pero, sin embargo, sí que quería que me diese aquel masaje.

Había algo… magnético, en Emma, que me despistaba por completo. Desde luego debía serlo para verme a mí misma tumbada en un sofá desnuda y con el trasero tapado sólo por una toalla. Emma parecía tener problemas para mantenerse serena a medida que sus manos acariciaban mi piel. Pero lo cierto es que yo me encontraba completamente relajada.

Mis ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, mientras sentía las manos de Emma encontrar mis puntos débiles. Me quedé adormecida al principio, para finalmente acabé por rendirme a su poder. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba dormida del todo.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina se quedó dormida en mis manos. Era adorable… y sexy a la vez. Estaba allí, desnuda, durmiendo con una paz en sus ojos, que me daba miedo perturbar. Pero no podía dejarla allí, o todo mi trabajo se iría al traste. Usé la magia de nuevo, y la dejé vestida con su pijama. La cogí en brazos y subí escaleras arriba. Emma era muy fuerte. Y llevar a Regina no era difícil. La tumbé en la cama con delicadeza y le puse la manta hasta el cuello.

Aunque quise no pude evitar acercarme y darle un beso en la frente. Estaba tan hermosa mientras dormía. Salí escaleras abajo y me dirigí al baño. Tardé un buen rato en ducharme con agua fría. Regina estaba haciendo que mis hormonas saltasen todo el día.

Iría a ver a la abuelita y a tomar algo. Y después no tenía claro qué iba a hacer. Quería preparar algo para impresionar a Regina. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… qué podía hacer para dejarla anonadada. Ella había sido reina, y a una reina no se la impresionaba con facilidad.

Sin embargo, yo era una persona sencilla. Y sólo sabía hacer cosas sencillas. Estaba dando vueltas a mi café, cuando la persona en la que estaba pensando, precisamente, se sentó frente a mí.

 _La Reina_

La clave era la confianza. Yo era Regina, después de todo. Sólo me había cambiado de ropa, y el papel de mí misma era uno que llevaba practicando toda mi vida. Encontré a Emma en el local de la abuelita y me senté frente a ella. Me coloqué el cabello tras la oreja, coqueta, y le sonreí. Ella devolvió el gesto, por supuesto.

_ Siento haberte dejado sola en casa… después del masaje. No me pareció apropiado despertarte._ Comentó, mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

_ Yo siento haberme dormido._ Apuré como respuesta.

Imaginar a Emma masajeando a mi alter-ego provocaba que me viese atrapada en una enorme espiral de celos. Pero tenía que aceptarlo. Yo sería la que conquistaría a la salvadora… la que vería lo que se había perdido al rechazarme la primera vez.

Estaba jugando con mi pelo inconscientemente, mientras la miraba. Me resultaba extraño estar ante alguien que no se planteaba tenerme como suya. Siempre había levantado las pasiones que había querido, tanto en hombres como entre mujeres.

_ Estás muy callada… ¿Te pasa algo?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ ¿Estás enfadada?

_ No… más bien al contrario._ Dije, seductora._ Sólo… te lo quería agradecer.

Acaricié la mano de Emma, y noté cómo su pulso subía. A la vista estaba que a pesar de su resistencia, era una persona muy sencilla. Iba a tenerla comiendo de la palma de mi mano en apenas unos días.

_ Emma… ¿Te apetece que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno, si quieres._ Dijo, apurando su chocolate._ ¿En qué habías pensado?

_ No te preocupes… te gustará._ Le aseguré.

La dejé conducir de camino a la playa. Al llegar al mediodía, lo cierto es que estaba empezando a hacer calor, y lo cierto es que se me ocurrió que nada me haría ganar más pasos que restregar mi bonito cuerpo contra el suyo. A fin de cuentas, lo que yo quería era que viera las ventajas de escogerme a mí. Y Regina era una mojigata… frígida… clásica.

 _Regina Mills_

No sabía la hora que era. Hacía muchos años que no dormía así. Como alcaldesa no era obligatorio que fuese siempre a trabajar, pero aun así solía ser constante. Aquel día, sin embargo, tras el masaje de Emma, y aquella pequeña siesta, el trabajo era lo último en lo que pensaba. Yo estaba pensando en Emma y en sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Lo había sentido como algo tan natural que ni me había planteado hablar de límites. Algo me decía que si hubiese empezado a sobarme, no me hubiese importado.

Sentir sus manos sobre mi trasero habría sido maravilloso. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante mis propios pensamientos. No era el tipo de cosas en las que debía estar pensando, pero se me escapó una pequeña risa porque me sentía contenta.

Me puse un traje y me dirigí al local de la abuelita. Iba a desayunar, y luego a encontrar a Emma. Sin embargo, admito que me sorprendí un poco ante la respuesta de la abuelita.

_ ¿Emma? La última vez que la vi salía de aquí contigo, Regina.

_ La reina…_ Murmuré.

 _La Reina_

Mi bikini era lo bastante coqueto como para que Emma no pudiese quitarle la vista de encima. Mi trasero siempre puesto sobre sus ojos. Para que no pudiese quitarle la vista de encima. Y ahora estaba tumbada sobre la arena… y yo sobre ella, como debía ser. Mis manos acariciaban su pelo dorado. Me sentía embelesada. Tanto que no escuché el coche, ni los pasos acercándose… pero Emma sí.

 _Regina Mills_

La imagen que veía era al mismo tiempo preciosa, y atroz. Si fuese realmente yo la que se encontrase sobre Emma, sería un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no lo era. Era la reina. Que, una vez más, me adelantaba. Y ni siquiera la forma violenta con que Emma apartó a la reina hizo que la herida cicatrizara del todo. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta… de que no podía medirme con ella.

O eso pensaba, hasta que sentí un ardor en la mejilla. Emma acababa de abofetear a la reina.

_ ¡Me has mentido!_ Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas._ Pretendiste ser Regina.

_ ¿Acaso no es ese mi nombre?_ La reina, enfadada, la observó._ ¿O acaso has olvidado que somos la misma persona?

_ No os parecéis en nada._ Dijo Emma, mirándola, con fuego en la mirada.

Empecé a sentir cómo mi enfado se desvanecía. Podía ver genuina rabia en Emma. Ella… ella quería hacer aquellas cosas conmigo… no con la reina.

_ Creo que apreciarás mejor las ventajas de escogerme a mí. Cuando la quite a ella de en medio.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, y vi cómo Emma se quedaba congelada en el sitio. Sólo sus ojos, ansiosos, parecían moverse de un lado a otro. No sabía deshacer ese conjuro.

 _Emma Swan_

El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Veía a la reina preparar su ataque contra Regina. Es cierto que no podía hacerle daño, no directamente, pero había mil cosas que podía hacerle sin hacerse daño a sí misma. Quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo romper aquel hechizo de la reina. Regina necesitaba ayuda. Y en lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en lo mucho que me gustaría que alguien la salvase.

 _Regina Mills_

La reina preparaba un conjuro para enviarme al reino de los espejos. Si lo lograba, estaba segura de que no podría salir. Emma no sabría cómo sacarme. Aunque había mejorado mucho, estaba claro que eso estaba fuera de su alcance. En el momento en el que sentía que estaba a punto de caer, se produjo un fogonazo ante mí. Y vi como una figura aparecía ante mí.

Se trataba de una mujer, armada con una enorme espada. Dio un mandoble y rechazó el conjuro de la reina. Ella lanzó un bufido y desapareció, envuelta en humo morado. Yo observé a la mujer, que hizo desaparecer la espada con un movimiento de la mano, y se giró hacia mí.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó.

_ Sí… estoy bien._ Dije, poniéndome en pie, gracias a la ayuda de Emma.

La mujer emitió una leve sonrisa y desapareció. Me preguntaba quién sería.

 _Emma Swan_

Emma en ese momento se hallaba con el doctor Whale, que la examinaba por si la onda de choque le había hecho daño. Yo estaba sola en la sala de espera, y fue entonces cuando, con un leve resplandor azul, la mujer volvió a hacer acto de presencia, frente a mí.

_ Siento haber desaparecido antes… no quería robarte el protagonismo._ Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Quiero decir tú no eres…

_ ¿Canon? Lo sé. Sólo estoy aquí porque tú lo estás. Tú me creaste. Y me necesitabas, ¿No es verdad?

_ No quería que a Regina le pasase nada._ Reconocí.

No pude evitar pasar la mano por su rostro, comprobar que era real. Y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Era más de lo que cualquiera podría desear.

_ Anzu… Jamás pensé que estaría en una habitación hablando contigo._ Dije, mirándola.

La vampiresa me devolvió la sonrisa, pero se apartó lentamente. Después de todo, asumir que no eras real debía ser duro.

_ Eres poderosa, Emma._ Me dijo, mirando._ Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

_ Lo intentaré._ Me pasé la mano por la nuca._ ¿Vas a ayudarme a conquistar a Regina?

Anzu se rio con una risa viva, pero elegante. Había escrito sobre ella muchas veces, pero verla, era algo completamente distinto.

_ No creo que necesites ayuda con eso… Swan._ Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo._ Pero si me necesitas… piensa en mí.


	4. Ritmo

**Mika, a mí también me está gustando, aunque parece que no tanto como el primero. Ala, capítulo nuevo.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Saber que Regina estaba bien me tranquilizaba. Cuando la vi salir, le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y la estreché entre mis brazos. Por un momento me preocupó que realmente le hubiese pasado algo. Y ni tan siquiera la visita de Anzu iba a quitar esa preocupación de mi cabeza. Regina era mi prioridad. Hasta unos límites que dudaba que la propia Anzu pudiese entender.

Porque… siendo sinceros… Anzu es un poco Mary Sue en estos casos. Quiero decir… Es una vampiresa milenaria con poderes mágicos. Sé que no debo preocuparme por ella. Y, si bien Regina es dura… tiene algunos momentos de debilidad, como el que vivimos en la playa.

_ Tranquila, Emma… estaré bien._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Ya puedes soltarme… me ahogas.

Me separé de ella lentamente, sonrojada. Me preocupaba hacerle daño y casi la ahogo. Emma era tan fuerte que no me daba cuenta del daño que podía hacer sin darme cuenta.

_ Oye… siento… lo de la reina… me engañó._ Me pasé la mano por la nuca._ Me engañó como a una tonta.

_ Supongo que no se le puede culpar, somos la misma persona._ Dijo ella, en un susurro.

Yo negué, y le volví a dar un abrazo, esta vez controlando lo que estaba haciendo. Regina se recargó en mi hombro. Su cuerpo era cálido… y su pelo olía a manzanas.

_ Ya quisiera ella ser la mitad de mujer que tú, Regina._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Si me diese igual no se habría hecho pasar por ti.

_ Supongo que en eso tienes razón._ Sonrió, algo más animada.

_ Oye… ¿Te apetece que te invite a cenar?_ Le pregunté.

_ Me encantaría…

 _La reina_

Prepararía un filtro de amor si fuese necesario, pero lo cierto es que eso sería caer muy bajo. Quería a Emma Swan, como un deseo profundo en el interior de mi ser. Encerrada en aquella cripta, farfullando como una loca. Me sentía completamente mermada.

Arrojé contra el espejo un frasco, que se hizo añicos. La mujer que había al otro lado bufó y tocó la rotura. Estaba completamente indiferente a este hecho, sea como fuere. Simplemente se aclaró la garganta y me miró severamente.

_ Cualquiera diría que eres una cría indefensa._ Dijo la mujer, con burla._ Por favor, serénate y vuelve en ti.

Suspiré y me puse en pie, pensando en lo inmadura que estaba siendo.

_ No entiendo qué me pasa…_ Murmuré.

_ Te falta la mitad de tu ser._ La rubia se burló._ ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada sin Regina?

_ ¡Por supuesto que sé!_ Exclamé, lanzando una bola de fuego contra el espejo.

Una vez más no hubo ningún efecto en la mujer tras el espejo, que sin embargo se agrietó un poco más. Di un paso atrás y desaparecí, envuelta en humo morado.

 _Regina Mills_

Admito que no me esperaba algo así. Siendo Emma Swan la que me invitaba, pensé que me llevaría a la abuelita, o a un Burger, sin embargo, Emma me llevó a un restaurante de lujo. Normalmente era imposible conseguir una mesa. Pero siendo la Sheriff y la alcaldesa, Emma no pareció tener problema en encontrarnos una junto a la ventana.

Había una vista de la carretera que daba una estampa diferente a la cena. Emma pidió carne… yo preferí pasta. Y, para mi sorpresa, no destrozó la carne del todo mientras comía.

_ Estás muy guapa._ Me dijo.

Lo cierto es que me había arreglado. Quería quitarle la imagen de la reina de la cabeza a Emma. Bien pensado era tonto, porque ella podía ponerse la misma ropa, maquillarse igual.

_ Tú también estás muy bien._ Reconocí.

Emma se había puesto un elegante vestido negro, con un coqueto escote que llamaba a mis ojos. Se había peinado y dejado que su melena cayese en tirabuzones. Aquello le daba un aspecto salvaje, que la beneficiaba mucho. Así la veía siempre, su melena me recordaba a una leona acechante.

Estábamos comiendo, cuando Emma me tomó de la mano, y sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Elevé la mirada, y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma, que me sostuvo la mirada. Pude ver cómo sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo paulatinamente.

_ ¿Querías decirme algo?_ Pregunté.

_ Sólo me preguntaba si… querrías ir a bailar… más tarde.

Algo me decía que aquello no era lo que quería preguntarme en realidad. Sin embargo, ella no tenía valor para hacer la pregunta que yo tampoco me veía capaz de hacer.

_ Me encantaría._ Dije, en voz muy baja.

 _Emma Swan_

¿Quieres ir a bailar? ¡Genial, Emma, sencillamente genial! ¡No sé bailar! Y hasta donde yo sé, Emma tampoco. Iba a hacer el ridículo delante de Regina. Mientras nos acercábamos a la pista yo no dejaba de preguntarme cómo irían las cosas. Regina pareció notar que estaba asustada.

_ No sé bailar._ Me sinceré.

La música, lenta, llenaba el salón de parejas que se aferraban unas a otras. Regina, a pesar de mi confesión, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a la pista.

_ No pasa nada… yo te llevo.

Aún nerviosa, y con cierto tembleque, me dejé llevar. Me preocupaba pisar a Regina, pero ella parecía esquivar todos mis malos pasos. Me quedaba rígida por momentos. Regina, sin embargo, fue consiguiendo que me relajara a medida que se pegaba a mí.

Entrecerré los ojos, perdiendo el miedo, y me dejé llevar, mientras la música parecía deslizarse entre nosotras. Aquella tonada que iba haciéndose cada vez más lenta, al igual que nuestros pasos. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando Regina elevó la mirada, y nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

_ Regina…_ dije, en un susurro.

Ella no me contestó, pero su mirada sobre mis ojos me dejaba claro que me estaba escuchando. Me armé de valor, sintiendo el olor a manzanas de su cabello tan cerca de mí.

_ Estoy loca por ti._ Me sinceré._ Por más que intente negarlo… me gustas mucho.

Regina me sonrió, y acercó sus labios a los míos. Yo entrecerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Cuando nuestros labios se unieron sentí que el tiempo se congelaba por un instante, que el mundo, parecía darnos unos segundos para entender lo que nos sucedía, las sensaciones que en ese momento nos embargaba.

Sentí electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo, mientras aferraba el ajeno con dulzura. Cuando la volví a mirar, y vi el brillo en sus ojos… me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo.

_ Yo también estoy loca por usted, señorita Swan.

_ Me gusta mucho cuando me llama así, alcaldesa._ Le susurré.

_ Lo sé… por eso lo hago._ Murmuró.

Nos quedamos en silencio, bailando. Y, sin embargo, algo había cambiado en nuestro baile. La tensión que ambas sentíamos… el miedo… se desvaneció.

 _La Reina_

Noté cómo me dolían las palmas de las manos al cerrar el puño con fuerza. Se habían besado. La había besado a ella… y no a mí. ¡Era increíble! ¿Cómo podía preferirla? Lancé un grito y un relámpago atravesó el cielo. Si pudiese las mataría a las dos.

O al menos, mataría a Regina. Pero no podía. Si le hacía daño lo pasaría mal, porque tendría que sufrir lo mismo. Bailaban abrazadas. Íntimamente. Estaba a punto de interrumpirlas cuando hubo un leve destello azul y una vez más, frente a mí, apareció aquella mujer pelirroja.

_ No te entrometas._ Dijo, con voz fría._ Emma se lo está pasando bien. Y no vas a estropearlo.

Di un paso y ella emitió un siseo, similar al de una serpiente. Un gesto clásico de los vampiros. Aún estaba anocheciendo. Mi rostro expresó una mueca de desagrado y lancé una llamarada contra la mujer. Ella, sin embargo, alzó la mano y la deshizo en pleno vuelo.

_ ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?_ Pregunté, mirándola._ ¿Una especie de perro guardián?

_ Prefiero verme a mí misma como un guardaespaldas._ Dijo, sin dejar de mirarme._ Simplemente me aseguro de que todo esté donde debe.

_ ¿Dónde debe?

_ Emma y Regina van a ser felices juntas… y tú no vas a evitarlo.

 _Emma Swan_

Nuestro baile se vio interrumpido cuando escuchamos una serie de gritos. A través de las ventanas pude vislumbrar a Anzu, en su batalla contra la reina. No podía dejarla sola.

_ ¿Alguna idea para detenerla sin hacerte daño?_ Le pregunté a Regina.

_ No lo sé…

Sabía que eso mismo era lo que estaba frenando a Anzu.

_ Volveré._ Le dije a Regina, besando levemente sus labios.

Salí fuera y me encontré a Anzu tirada por el suelo. Tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Me acerqué y la sostuve cuando estaba a punto de desplomarse.

_ Parece que no soy tan poderosa, después de todo._ Le dije, en voz baja.

_ No te culpes… es cosa mía._ Murmuró. Le dolía hablar.

_ ¿Estarás bien?_ Le pregunté.

_ Mientras tú lo estés… yo me repondré._ Me dijo en un susurro.

Aun así, noté que le costaba desvanecerse, a diferencia de la otra vez. Tardó al menos un segundo en descomponerse en la luz azul. La otra vez había sido cosa de un parpadeo. Cerré el puño.

_ Ahora sí que me has enfadado…_ Murmuré.

Anzu es mi creación… y en aquel instante, no podía evitar pensar algo similar a que la reina le había dado una paliza a mi hija. Alcé la mano, deseando que la reina estuviese a buen recaudo, y una jaula dorada la retuvo. Cuando intentó usar su magia para salir, comprobó que no podía.

_ Te vas a quedar ahí dentro._ Dije, con la voz envenenada.

_ Emma… escúchame._ Por un segundo me pareció sentir algo de miedo en la voz de la reina._ Hablemos esto.

Quizá lo hablase, porque en el fondo era una persona confiada, que perdonaba todo siempre que las consecuencias no fuesen irreversibles. Sin embargo en aquel momento, estaba enfadada y por eso hice un gesto de la mano para que la jaula desapareciera.

_ Emma… ¿Estás bien?

Regina se acercó, mirándome. Yo la abracé y la miré a los ojos.

_ Algo preocupada por mi amiga. Espero que esté bien._ Dije, suspirando._ A ti no te ha pasado nada, ¿Verdad?

_ Yo estoy bien, gracias a ti._ Dijo._ No sé… no puedo hacer nada para con la reina. Me siento… bloqueada.

_ No temas, Regina._ Le acaricié el pelo._ Yo cuidaré de ti.

 _¿?_

El espejo, finalmente, se hizo añicos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que, sin pretenderlo, la reina me dejase salir. Sin su otro lado, era un personaje plano, fácil de predecir. Salí, dejándome caer. Estuve a punto de tropezar. Pero no lo hice. Tenía toda aquella cripta para mí, y sabía que la reina iba a tardar bastante tiempo en volver. Sólo tenía que esforzarme… y podría abandonar aquel lugar… y ser real.

Quizá "Emma", hubiese escogido quedarse, pero yo no iba a conformarme. Quemaría esa realidad y todo lo que contenía, y así podría ser libre. Y podría vengarme de "Emma", de una vez por todas. Después de lo que me había hecho… aquel era el campo de batalla perfecto para hacer que sufriese.

 _Regina Mills_

Nunca había visto a Emma tan preocupada. Al parecer su amiga estaba en la mansión del bosque. Allí solía vivir Jefferson, y sin embargo, no sabía nada de él desde hacía años. Emma atravesó la puerta y la mujer estaba en el salón. Sus heridas parecían estarse cerrando rápidamente.

_ No tenías que venir a verme._ Susurró, con voz lastimera._ Ahora que vosotras dos lo estabais pasando tan bien.

_ No podía pasarlo bien sabiendo que lo estabas pasando mal.

Anzu sacó una petaca de su bolsillo y dio un trago. Gimoteó un poco, pero sonreía, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Confieso que sentí algo de celos.

_ De verdad… estaré bien. Id a divertiros._ Decía, mirándonos._ Hacéis una pareja preciosa.

Emma se acercó y me tomó por la cintura. Sentía que aquello sí que era real, a diferencia de algo que me hubiese dicho un hada sobre mi amor verdadero.

_ Podemos quedarnos con ella si tú quieres._ Le dije a Emma, besando su mejilla._ Henry está con sus abuelos, después de todo.

_ No… si ella dice que está bien yo la creo. Además… tengo que hacerme cargo de un asunto, cielo._ Me dijo, dándome un golpecito en la nariz.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer, Emma?_ Le pregunté, acariciando su mejilla.

_ Voy a asegurarme de que la reina deje de molestarnos.


	5. Invisible

**Mika... yo siempre trato bien a las chica en mis fics... bueno, casi siempre. Me alegra que te guste Anzu.**

 **Dcromeor... Emma hará alguna estupidez, porque somos estúpidos, qué le vamos a hacer.**

* * *

 _¿?_

La libertad tiene un precio, o eso dicen. Para mí, sin embargo, lo cierto es que la venganza sólo era un preludio para lograrlo, uno muy dulce. Y, sin embargo, estaba tan fuera de lugar en aquella ciudad que la gente parecía sentirlo. La gente me observaba como si fuese una extraña. Definitivamente era distinta a ellos, pero no esperaba que lo percibieran. Era la creación de otro autor, uno distinto al suyo, y decididamente se percibía en el ambiente, en el aire. Era como si alguien empezara a garabatear en la historia de otro escritor. Eso no les hacía gracia a los personajes.

Como a ninguno de los personajes le gustaba que le olvidasen, como había ocurrido conmigo. Una vez creas a un personaje, le das vida, no puedes simplemente olvidarlo y fingir que jamás ha existido. Porque los personajes recuerdan. Y no nos desvanecemos sin más.

 _Emma Swan_

_ Quién te mira a los ojos piensa que ya tienes pensado el matrimonio y tres hijos, Swan._ La reina me observaba desde la celda de oro que le había contruido._ ¿Por eso vas vestida con ese horrible traje pantalón azul?

_ La defensa no va a contestar a esa pregunta._ Repliqué.

_ Oh… ¿Ahora eres abogada?_ Regina sonrió y se acomodó, sentándose en la cama.

_ Es evidente._ Dije, mientras me ajustaba el distintivo de letrado en la solapa.

Lo cierto es que no podía tener a la reina encerrada en aquella sala toda la vida. Aunque fuese apetecible. Y en realidad no estaba en mi personalidad el ser tan cruel.

_ Está bien… letrada._ Me dijo, mirándome._ ¿Cuáles son las condiciones de su acuerdo?

Me senté y saqué mis papeles. Lo cierto es que daba un look bastante profesional. Y eso me gustaba mucho.

_ Con la firma del presente contrato, la demandada se compromete a abandonar sus actividades delictivas y a comportarse con corrección. En caso contrario, volverá a ser encerrada en prisión._ Recité.

_ Mi libertad no vale tanto, encanto. Encontraré la forma de salir._ Me dijo, con desafío.

_ Sí… podrías… podrías… y entonces… te perderías mi oferta.

_ ¿Tu oferta?_ Preguntó.

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa misteriosa. Hice un gesto con la mano y una silueta femenina hizo acto de presencia. Permaneció así, como una silueta oscura.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Pregunté.

_ El amor de tu vida, claro._ Sonreí._ Y puede ser tuyo. Si te portas bien, claro.

_ No bromees conmigo, Swan._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me puse en pie, haciéndome la ofendida. Mirando a aquella silueta, mientras perfilaba detalles. Sabían bien a quién quería para la reina. Pero ella seguía empeñada en su orgullo, en su deseo de tenerme para ella, sólo porque Regina me había conseguido.

_ No bromeo… Regina._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ ¿Regina?

_ Es tu nombre, después de todo._ Le dije, mirándola._ Tan sólo… piénsalo, ¿Vale?

_ ¿Por qué ibas a hacer lo que me has prometido, Emma?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sé lo que es estar tan enfadado con alguien que sientes que tu cerebro va a explotar. Sé lo que es no poder hacer nada para cambiar algo que crees que no es justo._ La miré una vez más._ Pero también sé que no sirve de nada. Y sé que te mereces ser feliz, al igual que mi Regina.

_ ¿Tú quieres que yo sea feliz?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos quedamos mirando un segundo. Finalmente la reina suspiró y se tumbó en la cama.

_ No puedes cambiarme, Swan. No hay camino al que pueda volver. No hay bondad en mí._ Me recordó.

_ No te preocupes, Regina. No lo he olvidado. ¿Por qué no olvidas esa obsesión con la venganza? Nunca te hará feliz.

Cuando la bruja volvió a elevar la vista, no me encontró. Ya me había marchado.

 _Anzu Stealer_

Proteger a mi creador. Era una necesidad que se elevaba incluso sobre la sed de sangre que me había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón. Emma dependía de mí, y para eso me había convocado. Sin embargo, había cosas que no podía hacer. Cosas que por más que quisiera estaban vetadas para mí. Y por eso, ante aquella mujer lo único que pude hacer fue aparecer y ponerme en su camino.

_ Oh… pero si es Anzu. ¿Ahora te llama así, no?_ Me espetó, con una sonrisa cínica.

Suspiré, mientras me concentraba en esa mujer de rubios cabellos. Intenté tocarla, pero mi mano la atravesó limpiamente. Una sonrisa triste apareció entre mis labios.

_ Casi has desaparecido por completo._ Murmuré, mirándola._ No debiste venir. Te extinguirás…

_ Él se extinguirá._ dijo, mirándome._ Y tú no puedes detenerme.

_ No puedo detenerte… porque no puedo tocarte._ Le dije, mirándola._ Pero puedo razonar contigo, para que entiendas que lo que haces es una locura. Él nos creó.

_ Nos creó porque se sentía solo. ¿Quién crees que quedará ahora que ha encontrado al amor de su vida? ¿Crees que se acordará de alguien aparte de ti?

_ Estoy segura de ello._ Le dije, con sinceridad._ Y dudo que te haya olvidado como tú crees.

_ Eso ya lo veremos, Anzu.

 _Regina Mills_

Emma me había dicho que la encontraría en la mansión. Cuando entré, las luces estaban apagadas. Toqué el interruptor, y me dirigí al comedor. Emma estaba allí, ante una mesa con dos platos de pasta. Había cocinado para las dos.

_ Perdona por tomarme estas libertades._ Dijo.

_ Emma… no digas tonterías._ Dije, en un susurro._ Me encanta que hagas esto por mí. Pero…

_ ¿Pero?_ Emma se angustió de golpe._ ¿No vas a dejarme, no?

_ No… claro que no._ Le dije, en un susurro._ Pero… las cosas están avanzando muy deprisa y eso… me asusta un poco.

_ Sí, es cierto._ Reconoció, sentándose en la mesa._ Quizá estoy un poco ansiosa. No quiero agobiarte.

_ Como sabes mis últimas relaciones no han sido precisamente bien. No quisiera que nos pasar algo como eso.

_ Regina… yo jamás te traicionaría como lo hizo Robin.

En los ojos de Emma había un furor y una sinceridad que no había visto jamás. Me miraba como alguien dueña de su destino. Y admito que eso me hizo sentarme a la mesa con una sonrisa. Cogí el tenedor y empecé a comer. Había demasiada pasta en nuestra dieta, teníamos que hacer algo al respeto.

_ La salsa es impresionante. ¿Qué le has hecho?_ Pregunté, llevándomela a la boca.

_ El secreto es el amor._ Me dedicó una sonrisa preciosa que me dejó atontada.

 _La Reina_

Allí estaba, en aquella celda. Encerrada como una vulgar criminal. Mis ojos estaban fríos mientras esperaba a que el tiempo sencillamente pasase. No sabía qué iba a pasar, ni cuando volvería Emma. Pero no me quitaba de la cabeza lo que me había dicho. Las luces de la comisaría parpadearon y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos. Una mujer menuda, con una melena de color castaño, estaba sentada en una silla, frente a mí.

Llevaba un traje pantalón de color azul marino, y otro distintivo ridículo como el que llevaba Emma cuando intentaba darme lecciones. Bufé y me revolví en la cama.

_ Vaya… de verdad no tienes idea de quién soy. Esto es divertido._ Dijo, riéndose.

_ Pues no. Y me da igual lo que diga Emma… tú no eres mi amor verdadero. Eso no existe._ Le escupí.

_ Es extraño… las pruebas sugieren lo contrario.

Me puse en pie, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de quién estaba tratando.

_ La fiscalía quiere presentar la prueba A._ Dijo.

Hizo un gesto de la mano y una cadena cayó entre sus dedos, dejando colgando, con un leve movimiento de péndulo, un arete de acero que se encontraba atrapado en la cadena dorada. Automáticamente me llevé la mano al cuello para comprobar que mi colgante, seguía allí. Por suerte, allí seguía.

_ ¿Ves cómo tengo razón?_ Dijo, poniéndose en pie._ ¿Qué es más fiable? ¿Los caprichos de un hada? ¿O alguien que ha sido creada para ser perfecta para ti?

_ Odio lo abogados._ Mentí.

_ Trabajas en política… eso no te lo tragas ni tú. Soy Astrid Morgan, por cierto. En fin… ¿Salimos a cenar o qué?

_ Estoy encerrada aquí._ Le recordé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Bah, minucias._ Hizo un gesto de la mano y la puerta se abrió._ Emma me ha dado permiso para sacarte. Ser abogada… y Fiscal… tiene sus ventajas.

Yo sonreí y salí. Lo cierto es que podría desvanecerme en aquel momento. Pero debo admitirlo, sentía cierta curiosidad por ver lo que aquella mujer. Tendría que mostrarme. No era ningún compromiso salir con ella, después de todo. Si no me gustaba le sacaría el corazón y la usaría para mis fines.

Cuando salimos, había un descapotable de color azabache esperándonos. Astrid, como dijo que se llamaba, se sentó y arrancó, con la soltura de alguien que hace aquello a menudo. Yo tardé un buen rato en hacerlo.

_ Sube la capota._ Le ordené._ Estropearás mi peinado.

_ Regina… Vive un poco._ Dijo, apretando el acelerador.

 _Mary Margaret_

Extrañaba a Emma. Hacía más de una semana que no la veía. Había escuchado cosas que me resultaban impensables. Ella y Regina como pareja… era su abuela después de todo. Tenía que hablar con ella muy en serio sobre el asunto. Estaba preparada, abrí la puerta y al otro lado me encontré a una mujer desconocida. De cabello rubio, y con un brillo maléfico en los ojos.

Di un paso atrás, aterrada. Pero la mujer recortó la distancia. Empecé a sentir pánico cuando extendió el brazo. Y lancé un grito cuando su mano atravesó mi pecho. Pero de forma distinta a como lo haría Regina. Sentía una corriente fría. David debería haberme oído gritar, pero mi grito no emitió sonido alguno. La mujer dio un paso adelante y su torso atravesó el mío. Noté cómo giraba dentro de mí, y cómo se ajustaba. Una lágrimas solitaria salió de mis ojos antes de encontrarme en un cuerpo que ya no estaba bajo mi control.

 _Emma Swan_

Dormí a pierna suelta en el sofá. Lo admito, quería dormir con Regina. Después de lo que habíamos pasado, era algo que deseaba profundamente y que creía haberme ganado. Sin embargo, parecía que no estaba en lo cierto. Para Regina debíamos ir más despacio. Si he de ser franco, no tenía intención de pasarme otras seis temporadas atormentando a los fans. Que… dicho sea de paso. ¿Lo que hago lo estará viendo alguien o he creado un mundo sólo para mis alucinaciones?, porque lo cierto es que debía ser material de primera si lo veía alguien.

En cualquier caso, había besado a Regina, y eso compensaba todo lo que hubiera podido pasar. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Sentía que estaba en el cielo, en un paraíso que normalmente se reservaba a gente mucho más virtuosa que yo, y por ello me encontraba aturdido y sin poder dormir.

A ese paso, lo cierto es que veía complicado levantarme el día siguiente con el propósito de trabajar, aunque el trabajo había pasado a ser algo secundario. Tenía cierta emoción, es cierto, pero admito que no se comparaba a lo que mi corazón despegaba cuando me encontraba en presencia de la alcaldesa. Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la cocina para prepararme un sándwich, esperando que el tener el estómago lleno me ayudase a conciliar el sueño.

Un buen bocata de jamón y queso bien planchado y tostadito. No hay nada mejor. Simple pero efectivo. No hay necesidad de nada más, después de todo. Lo preparé, lo partí en dos y me dirigí al salón. Se había hecho bastante tarde, así que cuando encendí la tele lo hice con el volumen bastante bajo. Por ello el sonido del timbre me hizo dar un respingo.

Dejé el sándwich sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia el fantástico porche de Regina. Cuando abrí la puerta, admito que me sorprendió encontrarme a Mary Margaret, especialmente a esa hora.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Mamá?_ Pregunté, ya con naturalidad.

_ Te prohíbo que salgas con Regina, eso pasa.

_ Tú estás de coña…


	6. FINALE

**No... dudo que ninguna sepa quién es la rubia. Pero en fin, quiero deciros que siento que he fallado con este fic, y me arrepiento profundamente. He olvidado lo que significaba realmente este fic y lo he... bueno, lo he corrompido. Iba a ser una historia de humor... y he fallado profundamente en ese aspecto. Y por eso quiero volver a Empezar. Voy a escribir una tercera historia y esta vez voy a volver a lo que hizo grande a la primera. La comedia, las estupideces...**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ No, no estoy "de coña"_ La mirada de Blancanieves era dura._ Te prohíbo salir con Regina.

_ Bueno, tengo más de treinta años… no tengo por qué hacerte caso._ Le dije, encogiéndome de hombros._ Ahora, si me disculpas, iba a comerme un sándwich.

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero, con sorprendente fuerza, Blancanieves la mantuvo abierta, y entonces fue cuando sentí el frío que manaba de ella, como si de un bloque de hielo se tratase.

_ Tú no eres Blancanieves…_ Dije, en un murmullo.

_ Tú tampoco eres Emma Swan._ Dijo, con un murmullo sibilino.

Alcé la mano y le di un empujón, lanzándola contra el jardín. Salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. No quería que la rompiera, y si era posible, pensaba evitar que Regina se despertase. Chasqueé los dedos y mi ropa cambió.

_ ¿Ahora te vistes como Garfio?_ Silbó la mujer._ Juraría que no te gustaba.

_ Lo consideré apropiado._ Sonreí._ Aunque… la manga izquierda es algo más corta que la derecha… es incómodo, la verdad.

Desenvainé la espada y la agité, amenazadoramente. Mi vestuario, tal como imaginaba, alteró a la dama poseída que, tal como imaginaba se lanzó contra mí. Sin embargo, le hice un quiebro con facilidad y se cayó al suelo.

_ Blanca es más torpe que tú._ Le dije, señalándola con mi acero._ ¿Por qué no sales y luchamos mano a mano?

_ ¿Quieres que salga?_ Rio, demente._ Muy bien. Así podrás ver lo que has hecho en realidad.

Lo admito, cuando vi que Blanca caía al suelo, la forma fantasmal que quedó me dio algo de miedo. Su rostro estaba ligeramente emborronado y semitransparente. Su cabello ni siquiera se correspondía al color que debería. Me llevé dos dedos a las sienes y me concentré.

Parpadeó y finalmente comenzó a definirse. A pesar de seguir pareciendo un fantasma translúcido, el perfil comenzó a volverse más claro. Los cabellos, quemados por el sol, pero originalmente castaños. Unos rasgos casi infantiles y una expresión dura. Pero sobretodo, esos ojos que hasta hacía un momento eran como dos manchas. Ahora eran dos vivos ojos azules que hacían pensar en la libertad… en el mar.

_ Holly Lianne Jones._ La saludé._ Es un placer volver a verte.

Me dedicó una mirada asesina, desenvainó la misma espada que yo llevaba en el cinto y las chocamos. Las armas chispearon, producto de una distorsión en el tiempo. El mismo objeto en dos realidades distintas. Chocamos las espadas como dos genuinos piratas… y debo admitirlo, el duelo era divertido.

Las chispas continuaban saltando, y lo cierto es que si mi vida no estuviera en juego, habría prolongado eso todo lo posible. Pero, en un momento dado, aproveché un descuido y la pateé en el estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo y nos miramos fijamente.

_ Sé todo lo que vas a hacer y cómo vas a hacerlo, Holly._ Le dije, con sinceridad._ Abandona esta locura.

_ Abandonar es desaparecer._ Dijo, mirándome._ Que me olvides para siempre… desvanecerme. Como ya lo hiciste.

Aparté la espada que mantenía sobre su cuello y me incliné. No me atacó, mirándome fijamente.

_ No te he olvidado._ Dije, mirándola._ Estás aquí, ¿No?

_ No salía en una de tus historias desde que…

_ ¿Desde que dejé de shipear RedHook?_ Me encogí de hombros._ Eres la hija de Ruby y Killian. La verdad, no me apetecía nada tener que escribir sobre él desde que… bueno… le destrozaron. No es culpa tuya.

Le tendía la mano y la ayudé a ponerse en pie.

_ No voy a olvidarte, Holly. Puede que haya tenido dudas, pero no me he olvidado de tu existencia. Además… con matarme no ganarías nada. Eso sí que te borraría._ Suspiré, mirándola.

_ No me creaste solo._ Dijo. Yo me llevé el dedo a los labios.

_ Pero calla… eso era un secreto y ahora lo sabrán todos._ Le dije._ Oye, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar una copa y nos olvidamos de todo esto?

_ ¿Y ya está? ¿Esta es la gran batalla que debemos tener?_ Preguntó.

_ A veces se tiene éxito y otras veces hay que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva._ Le dije, misteriosamente.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Regina? ¿Vais a tener tu final feliz?_ Preguntó

_ Eso espero. Para eso estoy aquí.

_ Y así acaba la historia._ Comentó.

_ La reina tiene a Astrid… yo a Regina… y tú te quedas aquí a vivir. Sí, ese es el plan. Suena perfecto, ¿No crees?_ Le expresé.

_ ¿Entonces por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no te gusta?

_ ¿Cómo sabes que…?

_ Llámalo intuición femenina._ Dijo, dándose un golpecito en la nariz._ O juegos de piratas.

_ No me gusta dejar así las historias, Holly. Siento que está sin terminar._ Confesé.

_ A veces se tiene éxito… y a veces se fracasa._ Se encogió de hombros._ Es mejor que no dar un final, ¿No crees?

Entramos en la casa y le serví una copa de Ron. Yo me tomé una cola.

_ Oye que… te deseo suerte con Regina. Se ve qué hacéis buena pareja._ Dijo, mirando por la ventana._ Crees que habrá un barco para mí en ese puerto.

_ Creo que el Jolly Roger no tiene contramaestre._ Cometé._ Y ahora que Garfio está solo… bueno, quizá le venga bien ayuda.

_ De acuerdo. Gracias por todo… Emma._ Dijo, pronunciando con cierto retintín la palabra que se había convertido en mi nombre.

Salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Yo me terminé mi refresco y subí escaleras arriba, decidida. Cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de Regina, la vi incorporada sobre la cama. Se quedó mirándome y sonrió.

_ ¿Cómo sabías que te echaba de menos?_ Preguntó.

_ Intuición femenina, quizás._ Le dije, con una sonrisa.

 _Fin_

 _Trailer_

 _Hora de los trucos…_

La gabardina le parecía opresiva en aquel ambienta tan cálido. La inspectora Swan sabía que no era el atuendo adecuado para aquella reunión, pero lo cierto es que el protocolo de aquella fiesta le daba bastante igual. Ella tenía una misión que atender. Cerró los ojos y las luces empezaron a parpadear. Pero ella… no necesitaba la luz para moverse. No mientras sus ojos de fantasma le mostrasen el mundo tal como era.

Un mundo de ánimas y objetos que manipular. Mientras recorría la habitación, con lentitud, pudo verlo, sus ojos, que parecían observar a través de un filtro rojo, le permitieron ver una de las ánimas que se movía inquieta. Pero el tiempo… el tiempo era un juego de niños para ella. Para ella que podía manipularlo a su antojo.

 _Su vida está en tus manos…_

_ No sé cuánto tiempo más va a ser aguantando, Emma._ La voz de Astrid mostraba preocupación._ No sé lo que le pasa, de verdad… pero hay algo que… le está robando la vida a Regina.

Emma asintió, siendo consciente de algo que, hasta entonces, sólo intuía. Había alguien, algún ente oscuro, que drenaba la magia y la vida de su esposa. Se aferró el anillo de compromiso con fuerza, mientras trataba de soportar un dolor que iba mucho más allá del físico. Se inclinó sobre la cama y besó los cabellos encanecidos de esa mujer por la que daría la vida… si podía.

 _Emma Swan Investigations…_

 _Emma Swan Phantom detective._


End file.
